


Bed Time Stories

by Streep_Mulgrew



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bed time stories, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway - Freeform, Children, F/M, Motherhood, Talent Shows, bare with me, hinted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_Mulgrew/pseuds/Streep_Mulgrew
Summary: As Voyager’s first baby, Naomi would always have a soft spot in Kathryn’s heart.Tales from Kathryn’s twice-weekly babysitting sessions with Naomi Wildman





	1. Voyager’s First Baby

Her coffee count for the day was at least four and she was now on her fifth as she chimed the door at the Wildman’s quarters.

Kathryn’s coffee stimulated eyes were met by Samantha’s smile.

“Thank you so much for this Captain.”  
“It’s fine Sam. Enjoy your shift.” 

Kathryn peered into the dark quarters as Sam walked off.  
“Captain?” a tiny voice called. 

“Hi, Naomi.” She nealed down next to the young girl.  
“Mom said you were looking after me tonight.”  
“Yes, that’s right. And Friday nights too. Your dinner smells good, keep going at it.”

The crew often told Kathryn that they saw her as a mother figure. But when it came to small children, she was a little rusty.

“Here, sit next to me Captain. Would you like some?”  
“That’s okay. I ate before I came here.”  
“What are you drinking Captain?”

Kathryn sighed. She forgot how many questions kids asked.

“It’s coffee. You wouldn’t like it.”  
“Hm, I think Mom drinks that stuff sometimes.”  
“She probably does. But you should finish your dinner before it gets cold.”

Kathryn spotted a PADD on the table.

“Mom left that for you,” Naomi remarked with a mouth full of food.  
“Hm did she? Well, let’s take a look then.”

Kathryn laughed to herself as she read; “Naomi gets distracted when eating and needs promoting.” The young girl rolled her eyes. “She’s allowed one hour of recreational activities before bed, which is at 2000hrs.” 

Kathryn glanced at the clock. 1850hrs.

“You better hurry up young lady if you want to have some fun before bed.”

Kathryn looked at the young girl, who was rubbing her eyes.

“Come and sit with me on the couch Naomi.”

Naomi snuggled up to Kathryn as Kathryn ran her hands through her hair. 

In no time, she was asleep. That wasn't exactly the plan Kathryn thought. Neelix must have worn her down today. Carefully picking her up, she brought Naomi to her room and laid her down.

“I’m going to have to come up with a better game plan for Friday,” she whispered as she ran her hands through the young girl’s hair and tucked her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get better! I promise!


	2. Setting Parameters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn tackles her first babysitting duties.

PADD in hand, Kathryn arrived at the Wildman’s quarter's moments after Smanatha left. Kathryn’s eyes glistened at the sight in front of her.

“What’s for dinner tonight kid?”  
“Pizza!”  
“Pizza! That’s one of my favourites!”  
“Do you want a piece? I’m getting full.”  
“Okay, but just one. You finish the rest.”

Kathryn sat down next to her and began to eat her slice.

“What’s on the PADD?” Naomi spoke with a mouth full of food.  
“Well, Captain’s assistant, it’s parameters for our twice-weekly meetings.”

Naomi rolled her eyes.

“What?”  
“Nothing. Well, actually, you know Captain, you set a lot of parameters.”  
“I do not!”  
“That’s not what Chakotay says,” she mumbled, mouth still full of food.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, sorry for interrupting Captain.”

“Okay, so let’s try and cut back on the questions okay. Your Mom want’s you in bed by 2000hrs. I get here at 1700. So, I was thinking, we could come up with activities before you go to bed.”

Namoi huffed.

“You don’t like that idea?”  
“That’s what I do with Neelix. Maybe, you could read me stories or tell about Earth and Starfleet.”

Kathryn rested her head in her hands. “And that’s the reason your the Captain’s Assistant.”  
“Yes, Ma'am!”

Naomi finished the last of her Pizza.   
“You look tired Captain.”  
“Just a little. You know, Naomi, I think you should call me Kathryn when I am babysitting you.”  
“Um… can I call you Aunt Kathryn?”  
“Sure,” she smiled. “Okay, well it’s an hour to bed. Have any plans?”  
“Hm… do you think you could braid my hair? You don’t have to. Mom was going to but-”  
“Naomi,” Kathryn interrupted. “Of course.”

Kathryn grabbed the young girls hand and walked her over to the couch. She leaned back and waved Naomi to sit between her legs as she retrieved the hairbrush from the coffee table.

“Your hair is getting so long Naomi.”  
“I know. I like it long. Why did you cut your hair?”  
“Well, it was getting in the way. Plus, it’s easier to do this way. Saves me time.”  
“Ch-” Naomi stopped herself before finishing her sentence off on her head; Chakotay likes it long.

“What? Did I hurt you?”  
“No no. It’s nothing.”

Just as Kathryn finished the braid, Naomi turned and sat next to her. As she did, she laid her head on the older woman’s shoulder. Kathryn moved her arm around her.

“Tiered?”  
“Just a little.”  
Kathryn smirked at her reply.

“Come on. Let’s get to bed then.”

Kathryn tucked the young girl in and ran her hand down her cheek.

“Sweat dreams Naomi.”  
“Same time on Tuesday?”  
“Same time.”


	3. Nursery Rhymes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn tries to set parameters while Naomi ignores them and still asks questions she knows she really shouldn’t.

Kathryn decided that for tonight’s agenda, she would cook for herself and Naomi. Well, decide is the wrong word. Chakotay had been pestering her to eat more, so it was more of a promise. Naomi rolled her eyes and laughed to herself when Kathryn told her this. She almost said out loud that she would alert sickbay, but stopped herself just in time. She had once run into Chakotay in sickbay, who told her in secret, that it was from the Captain’s cooking.

To Naomi’s surprise, her meal actually tasted pretty good. But, it was only fish and chips. 

“Did you have any plans for us tonight, Aunt Kathryn?”  
“Only the dinner. What about you?”  
“I was thinking that maybe you could tell me a story before I go to bed?”  
“Hm like I nursery rhyme of fairytale? I don’t think I know any. But, I could tell you stories my Mom used to tell me when I was your age. You go change and I’ll clean up here and met you back in your room.”  
“Sounds like a plan!” The young girl smiled and runoff.

Kathryn walked into Naomi’s room to find her snuggled up in bed, waiting.

Kathryn smiled and snuggled down next to her. Naomi moved closer as Kathryn wrapped her arm around her.

“Okay. There once was a girl who lived in a faraway castle, near the ocean.”

As Kathryn recalled the story, her mind wandered back to her Mother and how much she missed her. And then to a thought, she thought she had locked away; children. More specifically, children of her own.

Kathryn had always struggled with the idea of what she wanted more; Children or being a Captain. She thought that if the time came, she might be able to do both, but then the Delta Quadrant happened.

Naomi’s light snoring brought Kathryn out of her storytelling and her thoughts. The little girl felt light in Kathryn’s arms. Maybe, it's not too late she thought. The crew would help, but then, there is no one to father a child with her and her life is far from uneventful in the Delta Quadrant.

She gently kissed Naomi’s forehead and tucked her in. 

“There’s still time,” she whispered.

Picking up her belongings and putting on her jacket, Kathryn left for her quarters.

Distracted by her zipper, she almost collided with another officer, only stopped by his hands on her shoulders.

“Whoa there Captain.”

Her eyes met his. “Chakotay. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Babysitting?”

“Well, it is Tuesday.”

He pulled on his ear, “You fall asleep too?”

Embarrassed by the state her hair must be in, she ran her hands through it. He smirked at her reaction. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Can I walk you back to your quarters?”

Smiling, and smirking more on the inside, “of course,” she replied.

Plenty of time.


	4. Real Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn recalls a fairytale from her childhood before messing her hair and running into her First Officer.

Almost out of breath, Kathryn didn’t need to know what the time was to know she was late.

“I’m… sorry... I’m… late,” she puffed.  
“That’s okay. I saved you some dinner.”

Catching her breath, she sat down next to Naomi and dug into the pasta.

“This is so good! Your Mom is such a good cook Naomi.”  
“Actually, Commander Chakotay made it.”

Almost choking on her food, Kathryn looked up from her bowl.   
“Chakotay? Why was he here?”

“He said that you were stuck in a meeting and something about food poisoning so he thought he would make dinner so I didn’t starve.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Typical Chakotay.

“Well, next time I see him, I will have to thank him.”

“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course Naomi.”  
“Is Commander Chakotay your best friend?”

Smiling down at her now empty bowl, Kathryn replied, “I guess. What makes you ask that?”  
“Well, you always hang out together and he cares for you. He said you don’t eat or sleep enough.”

“Did he now. Well, your very observant young lady. Chakotay and I have been through a lot.”

Kathryn began to clean up after dinner when behind her, she heard Naomi say, “he said pasta was your favourite meal when you were on New Earth.”

She stopped in her tracks, hiding her face from the young girl. Then she remembered. Another year had passed since New Earth. Chakotay only ever made pasta on the anniversary of New Earth.

“He is a very good cook,” she replied, breaking the silence. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and get you ready for bed.”

 

Instead of fairy tales and nursery rhymes, Naomi asked for something different. She wanted to know Kathryn’s story.

“Well, I always wanted to be in Starfleet. I wanted to be like my Dad I guess.”

“But you’ve missed out on a lot too because of that.”

Kathryn was shocked by Naomi’s frank comment.  
“I guess. But what do you mean exactly?”

“Don’t you wish you maybe had a family?”

Kathryn looked down at the young girl resting on her shoulder. “Sometimes. But everyone on Voyager is like my family.”

“Even Commander Chakotay?”

“Even Chakotay. It’s getting late now Naomi, you should get some sleep.”

“Okay. Good night Aunt Kathryn.”

“Good night.”

Kathryn kissed Naomi’s forehead and moved to the door. She stood there for a second, watching the little girl fall asleep and drift into the land of dreams. 

 

Kathryn felt more lonely than usual on her way back to her quarters. Kathryn stood at her door and peered down the corridor. Giving in almost, she walked down and chimed his door. Startled, he appeared on the other side.

“I take it you didn’t fall sleep tonight?”

Letting out a small laugh, she replied, “No, I didn’t. Too many questions tonight.”

“I copped that too.”

“Hm yes, her questions did indicate that.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Kathryn paused for a second. “No, that’s okay. I’ve got some work to catch up on.” And then, without thinking, she hugged him. “Thanks for the pasta.”

He held her tightly. “Any time, Kathryn.”


	5. Talent Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn was late, pasta was involved and it all ended in a hug.

*crash* 

Kathryn shook her head as she approached the door.

“Naomi?” she called.

With her back to Kathryn and standing on the coffee table, Naomi was lost in a dancing trance.

As Kathryn got closer, Naomi got nearer to the edge, until the inevitable happened and Kathryn caught her in her arms, saving her coffee in the act.

“Aunt Kathryn!”

“Computer, mute music.” Kathryn placed Naomi down. “What are you doing young lady?” The Captain’s mask came up and her left hand was on her hip with coffee in the other.

“I was practising?”

“For…?”

“The talent quest of course!”

“Of course. I wish Neelix was never put in charge of that. And what are you doing in it?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe you could help me! He did tell me that you once performed ballet one year!”

“Did he now. And before you drop a smug little comment later, did he tell you anything else?”

“Only that Chakotay never goes in it.”

Kathryn laughed quietly. Hopefully, that would be the last time she would mention Chakotay for the evening. But knowing Naomi, it probably won’t be.

“I know! Maybe we could do something together?”

“Maybe, but I’m usually the judge most years.”

“Well, you could be my assistant!”

“Your assistant? I thought you were my assistant!”

“We can swap roles! Here, I’ll run and jump and you catch me!”

“But I’m holding my-”  
As Naomi jumped, Kathryn was forced to make a decision between her coffee and Naomi. The coffee lost.

“Naomi,” Kathryn spoke as Naomi squeezed her. “Don’t do that again.”

As Kathryn put Naomi down, the young girl slumped to the floor. “Sorry. But what do we do then?”  
Kathryn sat down next to her, “honestly, I have no idea.”

Then, lit up with another idea, Naomi stood. “What about tap dancing!”  
“Tap dancing?”

“Yeah, tap dancing! It will be fun!” she jumped. “Come on Aunt Kathryn! Your good at everything you do!” she added. Sensing Kathryn’s hesitation, she continued with, “And Chakotay can judge instead of you because everyone knows he never goes in it!”

“Well, it would get me out of that job. Okay then Naomi, I’m in!”

“Awesome! This is going to be so much fun! Now, we just have to come up with a routine!”

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she stood and watched the young girl run off to her room. What have I got myself into, she thought to herself.

Naomi came running back with tap shoes in her hands. “Neelix gave these to me for my birthday.”

Kathryn sarcastically smiled, took the tap shoes from the young girl and placed them on the table. “Dinner, then we can practice, then bed, okay?”

“Okay,” she huffed.

Dinner went off without any casualties and practice left Kathryn out of breath. The young girl had composed a rather elaborate number, with an even stranger outfit choice for them both to wear. Tom Parris’ holodeck programs have seen her in worse she thought. To Kathryn’s delight, Naomi feel asleep at the drop of a hat and she was decreasing her amount of intrusive questions. 

Sweaty and hair a mess, Kathryn hopped she wouldn’t run into him again as she had been lately. Well, she didn't really run into him on Friday. But as she keyed in her code, his head popped out from his quarters.

“Hey. How did tonight go?” Since when has Chakotay cared so much about her babysitting Naomi, she thought.

“Yeah, it was okay.”

“What did she do to you? Steal your coffee?”

“More like make me drop it!” She laughed. “No, we are entering in the talent quest together.”

“Thank god! That means I get to judge.”

“Another year without a performance from the Commander, how disappointing.”

“I’m sure there will be other times, Kathryn.”

“Oh, I'm sure. Good night Chakotay.”

“Good night.”

 

As the door closed behind her, Kathryn leaned back and shook her head laughing.

“God! Seriously Kathryn! What is wrong with you!”


	6. Winners are Grinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Imagine… Mrs Columbo Season One Episode One ending, Kathryn choosing between coffee or Naomi and then teasing session about Chakotay’s lack of ‘performance’.

Naomi and Kathryn crashed down on the couch after a long day at the talent quest. And they won, obviously.

“You know Naomi,” Kathryn spoke, sitting up. “That was really fun. I don’t get to let my hair down like that enough, so thank you.”

“That’s okay.” Whilst the young girl was smiling, Kathryn sensed the disappointment in her voice.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“No, Naomi. Tell me.”

“I don’t think it was fair that we won.”

“What? We were great. I thought-”  
“No. I mean, sure, we were good but some of the other’s were better.”

“What exactly are you getting at?”

“I think Commander Chakotay let us win.”

“What! Why would you even think that?”

“I don’t know. You are both close. And he seemed happier watching our performance.”

“I think that was probably because he knew I was slightly embarrassed and it would give him something new to tease me on.”

“You were embarrassed?”

“At first, but hey, I did have fun and I don’t think he let us win.”

“Hm maybe.”

“Right! Changing the topic, where do you want your trophy, Miss Wildman?”

“Right next to my bed.”

Kathryn carefully re-arranged Naomi’s bedside table, as Naomi watched, snuggled in her bed.   
“Sleepy?”  
“Yeah, it’s been a long day.”  
“It sure has. Why don’t we call it a night.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

As Naomi fell asleep, Kathryn tippy-toed out of the quarters to make the journey to her own.

Barely able to stay awake, Kathryn keyed in her code.

“Hey, winner.”  
“Chakotay, you scared me! Do you have sonic hearing or something?”  
“Maybe,” he smirked.

“What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to congratulate you.”

Kathryn turned, hands on hips.  
“Oh yeah. Well, you wouldn't be congratulating me if you hadn’t let us win.”

“What?”

“Come on Chakotay. You know what I’m talking about.”

“Okay, fine. But only because you looked adorable and because you can sometimes be a sore loser.”

“Adorable? What is going on in your head! And I am not a sore loser!”

“Are too!”  
“Are not!”

“Do I let you win this argument?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you want to come in for a drink?”

Kathryn huffed. “I’d love to but I’m very tired. It’s hard being the Talent Quest Queen.”

“Oh I’m sure of it is! Good night then.”

“Good night Chakotay.”

Before he turned around and against better judgment, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “See you on the bridge, your majesty.”

As he walked off, Kathryn’s cheeks shown a bright crimson, brighter than her uniform colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my last chapter for a little bit as I turn 21 on the 10th (will have a hangover for days), I’m moving and starting a new job. I pretty much finish it all though, so just editing and uploading so it shouldn’t be too much of a delay I just don’t know how long it will take for me to settle in and what my internet will be like as I’m moving from a city near the beach to almost the middle of Australia.


	7. Chapter Seven- Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Chakotay let Kathryn win, because she is a sore loser and then he kissed her… on the cheek.

Kathryn plopped herself down on the couch.

“Long day?”  
“You could say that.”

Kathryn let out a small laugh as she watched the young girl trying to fit her whole sandwich in her mouth.

“Do you want one? I can make it?”  
“That's okay. I’m not hungry.”

Naomi looked down at her empty plate. “Did you ask him?”

“Hm?”

“Did you ask Chakotay if he let us win?”

Kathryn smiled, playing with her hands. Her mind flashback to last night. 

“I did actually.” She brought her eyes to Naomi. 

“And?”

“Let’s just a happy Captain on the bridge is better than a cranky one.”

“I knew it!”

Kathryn’s smile remained as she watched Naomi recycle her plate. 

“Can I ask you something?”  
“No matter what I say you will ask anyway.”  
“Sorry… What’s Earth like?”

Kathryn patted to the seat next to her and Naomi joined her on the couch. 

“Well, it feels… safe. I’ve always wanted to explore more than Earth though, but after being away from it for so long, I miss that safety more than ever.”

“What was your home like?”

Kathryn stares out into the distance. “Perfect. Lots of room to run, food always on the table. I’ll have to take you to my Mothers when we get back.”

Naomi took Kathryn’s hand. “I’d like that. Do you miss your Dad?”

“Every day.”

Naomi’s eyes weld. “I miss mine too.”

Kathryn brought her into her arms. “Oh Naomi. I know.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“It’s alright.”

“When we get home, I want to go to the beach.”

“I’ll take you there too.”

Naomi leaned into Kathryn’s shoulder and let out a yawn. 

“I think I should get some sleep. Good night.”

“Do you want me to tuck you in?”

“No that’s okay.”

Kathryn watched the young girl walk off and rested her head in her hands. “They grow up so fast.”

Kathryn stalked the corridors. She needed a chat. A chat with an adult. 

She chimed at her door. 

“Kathryn?”  
“Sorry. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“No, not at all. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, sort of, just lots of questions tonight.”

“Come in. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe.”

Kathryn and Chakotay day at opposite ends of his couch.   
“So what was the topic tonight?”  
“Earth and then Fathers.”  
“A little too close to home?”  
“Just a little.”  
“You and Naomi have great Fathers. Mine was useless when I was growing up. Though, I miss him now. Makes me wonder what type of Father I will be.”

Kathryn was caught off guard by his comment. “Oh, Chakotay. I’m sure you will make an excellent Father.”

He smirked. “Maybe. Got to have a Mother though.”  
“Well, that helps.”

They both let out a small laugh. 

“Well, it’s getting late. I’ll see you on the bridge.”

“Good night Kathryn.”  
“Good night Chakotay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I've moved and somewhat settled in. About to head to the pub for a beer so I wanted to just quickly post this. Not sure if I'll post two next week but their will be one up around Friday!


	8. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn and Naomi talk about Earth and then Kathryn tells Chakotay he would make an excellent father.

“Dinner is served!”

“Thanks, Aunt Kathryn.”

Kathryn watched as the young girl sulked her way over to the table.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”

“It sure doesn’t look like nothing. Come on, you can tell me anything.”  
“Seven and I had a fight and I don’t know what to do. What do you do when you and Commander Chakotay have a fight?”

Kathryn took the seat next to Naomi. “Well, usually we just let each other be for a bit. But it’s Chakotay’s job to give me another opinion on a decision.”

“Seven’s like my best friend though. I don’t want our relationship to be different because of a fight like yours does.”

“What… what do you mean?”

“Please don’t get angry with me, but ever since, eq… equi… equinox, you both have been a little, I don’t know, different with each other.”

Kathryn looked down to her hands. “Naomi, Chakotay and I-”  
“No stop. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it. I’m not hungry.”

“Naomi, it’s okay. Come on, you have to eat something. It’s just that Chakotay and I have been through a lot.”

“Like New Earth?”  
“Like New Earth.”

“What… what happened on New Earth. The real story…”

Kathryn took a deep breath in. “We both got infected by something on an away mission. The planet stopped our symptoms, so we had to stay there. I kept busy by researching a cure, where Chakotay looked towards a future. He built things for us; bathtub, headboards. Then there was a really bad storm and all my research was destroyed. Chakotay had tried to get me to face reality but it took that storm for me to realise that we might never get back to Voyager. It took us all day to clean up, and we just got close I guess. But I’m the Captain and I told him we couldn’t be more than friends and he said that he would always be by my side. Anyway, I started to let go and settle into life on the planet and then we were contacted by Tuvok saying he had a cure.”

A tear ran slowly down her face.

“So you loved him but you couldn't tell him that because you still thought that Voyager would come back? What would you have done if it didn’t?”

“I know, it sounds ridiculous. Maybe, eventually, I would have actually told him.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Maybe. Feelings like that don’t always just go away.” Her voice cracked.

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes when you love someone, like really love someone, someone that you know is the one, like you just fit, it’s hard to um, it’s hard to put those feelings to the side. And I doubt he feels the same way. It’s been such a long time and we have been through so much that has changed us.”

“I don’t know. I bet he still loves you deep down.”

“Maybe the old me.” Kathryn cleared her throat. “Now, we need to fix what’s going on between you and Seven. You can’t be losing your best friend.”

 

Naomi didn’t bring up Chakotay for the rest of the evening. Kathryn tried to forget about the earlier conversation but she just couldn’t shake it off.

She stopped by her door and thought about going down and seeking comfort, but she stopped herself. He gives her everything but she gives nothing in return she thought. And then her heart sank and everything made sense.

Seven of Nine appeared from Chakotay’s quarters. Kathryn quickly keyed in her code and rushed inside. Naomi had told her that Seven had been busy spending time with someone else but wouldn't tell Kathryn who. Seven of Nine. Naomi said Seven was in love, well, Naomi thought she was.

Kathryn collapsed down on her bed. Grabbing her pillow for comfort. Her mind was full of thoughts at how selfish she had been, keeping him at arm's reach. 

Thoughts of how stupid she had been, thinking he would wait.

And then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So busy that I almost forgot to upload this! Hopefully, it's a little better than the last! I didn't really read over the last one and I just kinda uploaded it and I wasn't really mentally in the best place at the time. Not sure if I'll get to posting next week because of my shifts but knowing me, I'll put this stuff first over how I'm doing mentally and there will be something.


	9. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Naomi asks Kathryn’s help to fix a friendship but Kathryn get’s her heart broken in the process.

Kathryn almost didn't turn up for babysitting Naomi. She barely said anything as she sat across from Naomi, making them sandwiches.

“I have an idea!”  
“Do you.”

“You love Commander Chakotay and he loves you, so you-”  
“Naomi stop. I think we both know that he loves someone else.” She looked up into the young girl's eyes.

“So you know.”

“Yes.”

“Which part?”

“What do you mean which part? I saw her leave his quarters.”

“Seven?”

“Who else!”

“Seven and I aren’t fighting.”

“Well, that’s great.”

“Because she told me that she no longer wants to pursue a romantic relationship with Commander Chakotay because he couldn’t tell her that he loves her and came to the conclusion that he is in love with someone else.”

“Right. Well, here’s dinner.”

“Come on! He is free!”

“That’s great Naomi, now eat.”

“You seriously don’t care?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“But if-”

“Noami, stop.” Kathryn stood. “No more questions or talk of this.”

Naomi’s eyes welled. “I’m going to bed.”

“No, wait!”

“You can leave too.”

Kathryn froze. Without thinking, she retreated back to her quarters. As she reached them, she saw Chakotay standing by his.

“Babysitting duties finish early?”

She hid her face from his. “Yes.” Her doors opened as she rushed inside. She didn't notice that he followed suit.

 

"Kathryn, what’s wrong?”

She turned to face him. “I didn’t give you permission to enter. Leave.”

“Kathryn.”

“Please Chakotay.”

“What’s going on?”

Kathryn walked towards him. Chakotay took a step back but was stopped by a bulkhead.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong! What’s wrong is that I have loved you since the very first day you stepped foot on this ship and it took a child to point that out. To point out that we care about each other more than friends should, that my parameters are stupid, that I more than love you, that I’ve been selfish and stupid to think you would wait. Because you couldn't wait. She also told me about Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine Chakotay! Seriously! But then again, I’ve changed for the worst, so you deserve someone like her.”

Chakotay could feel her sweet breath on his neck.

“Are you done?”

She moved her gaze from his eyes to the floor.

“I have loved you since you appeared on my view screen. You drive me crazy.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest, forcing her eyes back to his. “Feel this. This is what you do to me. Seven doesn’t even do this to me. Damn it, Kathryn! I don’t expect you to forgive me. We both have done things that have hurt each other. But I could never love anyone like I do you. On quiet days on the bridge, I catch myself dreaming about you. Marrying you, having babies with you, growing old with you. Yes, you have changed, but so have I.”

Chakotay’s chest heaved as he finished talking. Kathryn’s cheeks ran wet. Then, their mouths crashed together. Their hands were in each other’s hair and then Chakotay moved his to the waistband of her pants. His kisses trailed down her throat as she moaned in response. He held her tightly with one hand around her backside and the other slipped in, past her panties.

“Jesus, Kathryn,” he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. “You’re so wet.”

“That's what you do to me.”

He removed his hand and she let out a grunt. Picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as she made quick work of removing her jacket and he found the sweet spot behind her ear.

He threw her down on the bed and made quick work of removing her boots, socks and pants. He crawled between her legs and removed his shirts. She sat up to kiss his bare skin before he pushed her down again.

His kissed trailed up her legs as she arched her back. His hands met her panties, removing them ever so slowly. His kissed then trailed to just above where she needed him the most. Her hands were in his hair, pushing him further down.

“Please,” she pleaded.

His mouth began to work it’s magic as she moaned in pleasure.

“Harder.” She began to tense in response and it wasn’t long before she was screaming out his name.

He smiled into her belly as he kissed his way back up her body. Removing her undershirt, she was left just in her bra. Their lips met again and he grabbed her hands. He pushed them through the waistband of his pants. “That's what you fo to me,” he remarked as her hands made contact with his growing erection.

She flipped him over onto his back in his moment of intoxication, removing his boots, socks, pants and underwear. Coping his earlier motions, she kissed her way up his body. She rested her face on his chest as his hands came behind her and unclasped her bra. He moved his hands from the back to the front and ran them over her hardening nipples. It was all the encouragement that she needed.

With her knees, she sat her self up and he guided her back down, letting this first entry be slow so she could adjust. They both let out moans as his full length was inside her. He held her hips to steady her as she began the rhythm. 

She arched her back and rolled her head as they gained momentum.

“God, your beautiful,” he husked as they got closer.

She moaned in reply.

“I’m getting close, Kathryn.”

“Me too, baby.” She held his hands to her hips.

“I can’t,” he puffed.

“Let go for me.”

He screamed her name as he spilled his seed inside her. She moved their hands to her breasts as she came too.

Exhausted, she laid down on his chest, making sure he stayed inside her.

He kissed the top of her head. “That was…”  
“Incredible.”

“Kathryn, I don’t think my booster is up to date though.”

She rolled to her side, letting him slip out of her. “That's okay. I don’t think mine is either.”

Surprised, he too rolled to his side, placing a hand on her hip. “But, I thought-”  
“Chakotay, I’m ready. I’m ready for everything. If we get pregnant, then we get pregnant. There is no one else I would want to have kids with.”

“Kids?”

“We’ll see.”

She moved closer to claim his lips.

“Kathryn Janeway, you never cease to surprise me. I love you.”

“Lucky for you, I love you too.”


	10. When Sleep Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn, left heartbroken by a sudden development, quickly had heart fixed after an unexpected argument.

Kathryn’s body ached as she sat down for dinner with Naomi.

“I almost thought you wouldn't come tonight. I’m sorry for asking too many questions.”

“That’s okay Naomi,” she smiled at the young girl.

“Too much velocity?”

“Hm?”

“Your back. It’s hurting you.”

Kathryn let out a small laugh.

“I haven’t seen you much this week, Aunt Kathryn.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“I thought you were angry with me.”

“Oh, Naomi. I could never be angry with you. I’ve just been busy, that’s all.”

“That’s okay. B’Elanna thought Commander Chakotay was angry with her too but it turns out he was just busy too.”

Kathryn’s smile grew wider.

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

“That’s okay. Actually, you can mention him as much as you want. He happens to be one of my favourite things right now.” Kathryn laughed.

Naomi stood up and ran around to beside Kathryn. “You mean, you guys are friends again?”

“Naomi, I think we are more than friends I told him I love him.”

“Did he say it back?” she squealed.

“Yes. And I have you to thank.”

Kathryn watched as the young girl ran around the room as she cleared up after dinner.

“Did you tell him that you want his babies!”

Kathryn laughed, not sure how to answer. “Let’s just say, I told him I want to grow old with him.”

 

Once the young girl had settled down, Kathryn tucked the young girl into bed, laying beside her until she fell asleep. Kathryn ended up falling asleep too.

Kathryn didn’t hear the doors open or feel the light kiss on her cheek.

“Kathryn,” he whispered.

She gently woke, careful not to wake Naomi.

“Chakotay. What time is it?”

“2130hrs.”

“We had a date at 2100hrs. Sorry.” She carefully sat up, holding his hand. “I guess all the sex I’ve been having lately made me sleepy.”

He moved in to kiss her lips slowly.

“You two make a beautiful picture by the way,” he said as he helped her out of the bed.

She wrapped her hands around his neck. “I may be tired but I’m not too tired to work on making our own beautiful picture.”

“Why did I wait so long for this?”

“I keep asking myself that too. But the wait was worth it.”

“I would wait 100 years and it would still be worth it.”


	11. This Is What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn’s body is sore, Naomi is jumping for joy and Chakotay falls in love with a beautiful picture.

Kathryn arrived slightly early for her first babysitting duty she had undertaken in a while. 

She quietly tippy-toed through the quarters to find Naomi waiting patiently on the couch.

“Hi, Naomi.” Kathryn beamed down at the young girl. Naomi’s face lit up. “Can I, Can I, Can I!” Naomi lifted her arms towards Kathryn.

“Sh sh sh. Of course.”

Kathryn sat down next to Naomi. “Put your arms out like this and make sure you hold her head.”

Carefully, Kathryn placed the little bundle of joy in Naomi’s arms. She watched the little girl’s eyes light up. 

“She’s so little. She’s so quiet, not kicking like she was when she was in your tummy.”

Kathryn ran her finger over her daughter’s cheek. “I know, but she’s not quite when she’s hungry.”

“Are you going to marry Uncle Chakotay now!”

Kathryn giggled at the girl’s comment. 

“Sorry, you said no more questions.”

“That’s okay Naomi. Maybe. We might give this little one a sibling down the track too.”

Naomi beamed down as the littlest girl started to wriggle.

“Your such a good Mom, Aunt Kathryn.”

Kathryn thought back to when she and Naomi had first talked about Kathryn having children and loving Chakotay. And just like that, the doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

“Look, Uncle Chakotay!”

Chakotay smiled down the girls. “You're doing such a good job, Naomi.”

Chakotay leaned in and kissed Kathryn. “Hi.”

“Hi. You missed me.”

“Always. Well, I missed you both.”

The baby stared up into Naomi’s eyes and then began to fuss.

“Oh, sweetheart. Come here. Mommy’s got you.”

Kathryn took her daughter from Naomi’s arms and soothed her.

“Someone’s tired aren't they.”

Naomi watched in awe as Kathryn cuddled her daughter. 

“It’s okay if you guys go. I told Seven I would meet her in the mess hall for a game of Kadis-Kot.”

“Thanks, Naomi. You’ll have to come by our quarters for a visit.”

“Sure will! See ya!”

Chakotay and Kathryn watched Naomi run off as their daughter let out a tiny cry. “Come on Mommy, we better get this one home.”

Kathryn and Chakotay walked hand in hand back to their quarters. For the first time since their daughter was born three weeks ago, she fell asleep at the first touch of her bed.

Chakotay wrapped his arms around Kathryn from behind. “Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

She leaned back into his embrace.

“Maybe.”

Kathryn turned, wrapping her hands behind his neck as he put his on her lower back.

Kathryn kissed him roughly.

“Hm, that was nice. What was that for?”

“Just showing you what you do to me. Plus, it may have been a thank you for everything you've given me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support you have given me throughout this little story. It honestly would not have gone in the direction it did without your input!


End file.
